


Play Ball

by greerwatson



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: When Divia was a child.
Relationships: Lucien LaCroix & Divia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Play Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU on 22 May 2020.

When his daughter was three, he bought her a painted wooden ball. It was almost too large for her to hold; and, being well rounded, slipped through her fingers more than once. But she could toss it in the air (if not always catch it); and it rolled beautifully.

When she was five, he bought her a linen ball stuffed tightly with sheep’s wool. It was not quite so round, being cut and stitched in sections; but it was easier for throwing. She often ordered her young maid to play games with her. Neither was very good at catching; but then neither could throw very far, either.

When she was eight, he bought her a ball stuffed with catgut. Its leather sections were each dyed a separate colour; and it could bounce. Quite well, in fact. Divilla took great pleasure in trying it out on the tiles in the courtyard; but he forbade her doing so in the atrium after she missed a catch and it went in the water. She went in after it, lost a sandal, and ruined the trim on her gown.

The next day, she had several of the girls in a ring in the courtyard, bouncing the ball back and forth with her—at least until the housekeeper briskly ordered them back to their duties. She stamped her foot and screamed loudly enough for him to come from his office to find out what was going on. The housekeeper apologized profusely for the annoyance. Coldly, he told the other slaves to get about their work.

Then, putting Divilla on his knee, he explained gently that, while her own maid was hers to order, the others had jobs to do. She pouted prettily until he smiled at her. No question about it: she was his daughter, all right. Of course, she wanted her own way. But so did he.


End file.
